deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heroes
Who said that the Player Charaters are heros? User:Kacj321 Caboose Lord of The Neverthere 18:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Delete Should this page be deleted? We already have a page for playable characters, so this makes this page a little bit redundant. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I agree. This page is really un-needed. User:Kacj321 Caboose Lord of The Neverthere 18:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, as you mentioned above, they aren't necessarily heroes. Likely just survivors trying to survive. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::The website says these are under the category heroes. http://deadisland.deepsilver.com/characters.php -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but you cant go against the developers... it's just wrong to rename them to what you want cause you've already got a page on "Playable characters". -- IDave Ja VuTalk ps - What kind of debate was this. two of you decide for the whole community? I'm sorry bobzombie but your showing poor adminship here. :Okay, firstly, me and Kacj didn't decide. I didn't add the category for deletion because I wanted more take. Secondly, if that's true, we didn't go against the developers, but the article didn't source anything, so we had to act on impulse, and thirdly, you can give opinions about me, but please do not say I'm a bad admin without a strong basis. Thank you. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, yes you didn't add the delete, but would you of instantly deleted this if you were already an admin? considering you were "acting on impulse" you more than likely would of. I also never said you a bad admin, just that your showing poor adminship. (Professional footballers/soccerplayers are good at what they do, but they can still have poor games). -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no need to apologize. :). Okay, I know you may not believe me, but actually I wouldn't have deleted it. I'm an oddly democratic person, even more so on Wikis, so unless its vandalism, I normally try to get a few opinions on what to do. On impulse, this wasn't vandalism, and maybe the characters were heroes, so I came here. And you're right with the comparison, but you can trust that I'll consult the community before making choices that might effect them. Anyway, thanks for creating the page and being observant! [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I have no other choice than to trust you, I admit I was quick to judge and happy that your "oddly democratic". Kacj don't be so quick to shoot people down, especially new users, nobody wants to be doing wrong and making themselves look stupid. I actually think vandals are born this way and just want revenge... :P -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I was not shooting the guy who made its page. Heros it basicly the Playable Character page just with less infomation, and the page was also un-needed. User:Kacj321 Caboose Lord of The Neverthere 20:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Kacj didn't really do anything wrong, and I would like to thank him for being quick on his toes, though try to wait a bit longer next time before adding the category for deletion, okay? But I can see how I didn't oppose it being nominated, so I think all 3 of us learned something here. Anyway, happy editing! [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 20:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It felt like being shot. Anyway i think they called them heroes, as they are heavily related to the heroes from borderlands. Sam B = Brick (the tank). There is also a assassin, Mordecai from borderlands. A leader, Roland from borderlands, and a all rounder, Lilith. I obviously don't know the rest of the dead islands characters, but they are all related by this tank, leader, assassin, and all rounder. Another reason why they are more than likely called heroes is becuase they are only "surviving" at the begging. They level up and so-called become unstoppable. I have no sources as I cant remember them, but they are all from previews. Just type 'Dead island preview' on Google. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, then. I'm going to bed, for now, so have a nice day/night/morning/afternoon. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 20:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) When did the Devs say anything about Tank, Assassin, Jack-of-All-Trades, and Support It's on many previews of the games, whilst i cant remember them all, here is onealso this vid -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Merge Could we just merge the two? This article has more information than the playable charecter article. Romcombo If you want to merge go for it, they both are the same as you say. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Appearence? Is it acceptable to add a section that explains the appearence of the four heroes? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 23:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Intro Character Who is the character used in the intro scene? Is it Ryder or just some random character model? Can anyone get a picture of the character? (this message was posted by ''24.102.166.142)' The game never directly says who it is, and it can't be who you choose to be your character because that comes afterwards and you already see all the other Heroes at the party. I think there is an article somewhere on this wiki about him actually and yes, they are definently male because of what Xian says to him and when you can briefly see him in the mirror, also, I think he is black. Brian (talk) 11:45, October 3, 2013 (UTC)